Brigador Wiki Guide
This guide aims to help set the style of new articles, and provide useful information for creating the animated GIFs and high-resolution maps. Structure Pilots Pilot pages should match the following structure: * The Pilot infobox template * A short introduction (name, faction, campaign involvement) * The Acquisitions Entry (using a blockquote) * Notes & Strategy * Trivia - including that from official posts in the SomethingAwful forum * External Links - including official artwork from Gausswerks Weapons Weapon pages should match the following structure: * The Weapon infobox template * A short introduction (name, hardpoint, ammo type, short description) * The Acquisitions Entry (using a blockquote) * Notes & Strategy * Trivia - including real-world references Vehicles Vehicle pages should match the following structure: * The Vehicle infobox template * A short introduction (name, faction, vehicle type) * The Acquisitions Entry (using a blockquote) * Pilot or Training variants used in the Campaign * Notes & Strategy * Trivia - including that from official posts in the SomethingAwful forum * External Links - including official artwork from Gausswerks Districts District pages should match the following structure: * The District infobox template * A short introduction (name, campaign or freelance mission) * The Acquisitions Entry (using a blockquote) * Topography (locations of important Structures) * A full-scale map of the area (see Large Map Images) * Notes & Strategy Missions Mission pages should match the following structure: * The Mission infobox template * A short introduction (name, location in the Campaign) * The Briefing (using a blockquote) * Targets (including important Structures) * Loadouts (Variants) * Notes & Strategy * Trivia - including that from official posts in the SomethingAwful forum Operations Operation pages should match the following structure: * The Operation infobox template * A short introduction (name) * The Acquisitions Entry (if any) using a blockquote * The Briefing (using a blockquote) * A list of Districts * Notes & Strategy * Trivia - including that from official posts in the SomethingAwful forum Images Static Infobox Images Most static infobox images should be 660 pixels high by 372 pixels wide, to both match the Pilot Portraits and Mission Portraits. With Districts that have no official artwork (for example, Ranchos Velhos) a 372x660 image should be taken of something that distinguishes that level from others. Large Map Images Map images are high-resolution images made up of stitched-together screenshots. These are simple to make using the free-move ability in the debug menu ("F1" -> check Dev/Debug Mode -> "F1" -> "P" -> Left Arrow -> WASD to move freely) but are still quite time consuming to make. Map images must not have the player reticle visible, and should ideally be made the moment the player is allowed movement (to keep enemy formations intact) Animated Infobox Images Animated GIFs should be used for Vehicle and Weapon infobox images. They must be 432 pixels wide by 491 pixels high (to match Vehicle GIFs and Weapon GIFs), consist of 64 frames (which should equal one full rotation, allowing smooth looping) with a delay of 0.06 seconds for each frame. Vehicles with treads should have the interim frame (where just the tread moves) removed to keep delays simple to bulk change. GifCam is highly recommended for taking Animated GIFs of video game content. Category:Guides